


Худший кошмар

by Laiana, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Stanford
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин жалеет, что Сэм еще девственник, Сэм жалеет, что из-за постоянных переездов он не может нормально сдать выпускные экзамены, а дом, где они остановились, жалеет о том, что в нем нет хозяина. Иногда сожаления лучше, чем исполнение желаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худший кошмар

— Мой брат девственник, — бормотал Дин. — Впрочем, нет, не так. Мой брат _все еще_ девственник. Ему восемнадцать, он перерос меня на три чертовых дюйма, и он все еще девственник.  
  
— Чего ты там бубни… Ты что делаешь с моими вещами?!  
  
— Порнушку ищу, — тут же отозвался Дин и, упаковав последние тряпки, поднял взгляд на вошедшего брата. — Даже журнальчика не завалялось? Нельзя быть такой целкой, Сэмми.  
  
Сэм напряженно смотрел на собранные вещи.  
  
— Мы уезжаем?  
  
Дин переставил сумку и отошел от кровати. Подначивающая ухмылка сползла с его лица.  
  
— Я уже забрал документы из школы. — Он кивнул на пустой шкаф. — Проверь, не забыл ли чего.  
  
— Нет. Нет, Дин! — Сэм подскочил ближе, яростно сверля его взглядом. — У меня же выпуск через месяц! Мне экзамены сдавать!  
  
— Нашел из-за чего убиваться. Сдашь в другом городе.  
  
— Дин!  
  
Дин не знал, чего во взгляде брата было больше: злости или отчаяния. Сэм был расстроен и предсказуемо разъярен. По чести, Дину и самому не нравилось, что приходилось срывать его с места. Отец мог бы и посчитаться с младшим, зная, как тому важно закончить эту проклятую школу.  
  
Переступив на месте, Дин прочистил горло.  
  
— Сэм, послушай, отец в Нью-Джерси, ему может потребоваться моя помощь, а я не могу помогать, находясь на другом побережье Америки.  
  
— Нью-Джерси? — неверяще переспросил Сэм.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? — Дин ободряюще улыбнулся. — Нагрянем в Атлантик-Сити, отметим твой выпуск в казино, надеремся хорошенько, я сделаю тебе фальшивое удостоверение, и никто…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— …не поймет, что такая дылда еще не…  
  
— Я остаюсь.  
  
— …совершеннолетний. Снимем тебе девочку, мисс Америку, например, слышал, их там…  
  
— Я остаюсь здесь, Дин.  
  
Дин наконец замолк.  
  
— Нет, Сэм, не остаешься, — спокойно поправил он. — Ты не будешь жить один в Аризоне на другом конце Штатов, ты еще не совершеннолетний.  
  
Сэм в ответ только насмешливо приподнял брови. Да, учитывая предыдущие слова Дина, прозвучало как-то не очень.  
  
Дин начал раздражаться.  
  
— Отъезд — приказ отца.  
  
Сэм стиснул челюсти, крылья носа дрогнули, а глаза сузились — как и всегда, когда дело доходило до приказов Джона Винчестера.  
  
О, дьявол с ними обоими!  
  
Дин резко закинул сумку через плечо.  
  
— Мы едем в Нью-Джерси, Сэм. Вдвоем, — отчеканил он. — Заканчивай с вещами.  
  


***

  
Сэм намеревался дуться всю дорогу. А учитывая, что им предстояло проехать больше двух тысяч миль, это было действительно не мало.  
  
Вытряхнув на заправке последнюю мелочь, Дин неохотно достал новую кредитную карту. Он надеялся использовать ее не раньше Кентукки, а они только въехали в Оклахому.  
  
— Остальное безналом, — жизнерадостно улыбнулся он недоверчиво оглядывающему его продавцу.  
  
К черту, они все равно здесь проездом. Как и везде, впрочем.  
  
Вернувшись в машину, Дин скинул на заднее сиденье чипсы, колу и пакеты с бургерами. Сэм как сидел, склонившись над учебником, так и не пошевелился при его появлении.  
  
— Держи, это тебе.  
  
Поверх книги шлепнулся журнал, и Сэм был вынужден прервать чтение.  
  
— Что это? — с сучными интонациями в голосе поинтересовался он, двумя пальцами отодвигая глянцевое издание.  
  
— Сам не видишь?  
  
— «Плэйбой»?  
  
— «Плэйбой» — это классика, Сэм. Если с чего и начинать свою коллекцию, так только с него.  
  
Сэм разглядывал знойную Брук Берк на обложке, как будто это была препарированная лягушка. Да что там, он бы и лягушку с большим интересом рассматривал!  
  
— Очень смешно, Дин, — наконец проговорил он.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Сэм. Зацени буфера! Тут, конечно, мало что видно, но внутри все есть. Я проверил. — Дин многозначительно подвигал бровями. — Ну же, тебе нужно развеяться, Сэмми.  
  
Тем более Дина все еще беспокоил вопрос девственности. Пора было брать дело в собственные руки.  
  
Сэм швырнул журнал на заднее сиденье и вновь занялся зубрежкой. Вот ботан!  
  
Вздохнув, Дин пошарил во внутреннем кармане и нащупал подтаявший батончик.  
  
— Возьми, это тебе. Говорят, сладкое полезно для мозгов.  
  
Сэм недоверчиво посмотрел на протянутую шоколадку и медленно ее взял.  
  
— Спасибо… наверное, — неуверенно поблагодарил он.  
  
Хмыкнув, Дин завел Импалу. Из колонок грянул рок.  
  


***

  
— …Сантехника немного проржавела, но водопровод работает. Чистые комплекты постельного белья в шкафу, кровати я застелила, потом просто оставите все как есть. Ключи от других комнат…  
  
— Большое спасибо, миссис Марино, — перебил Дин, прерывая нескончаемый поток болтовни. — Вы нам очень помогли.  
  
— О нет, дорогой. Мисс, мисс Марино, — тут же кокетливо поправила старушка и подмигнула ему.  
  
Дин беспомощно улыбнулся. Сэм, засранец, спрятал смешок в кашле.  
  
Напоследок оставив еще несколько указаний, старушка исчезла.  
  
— Мне б такую прыть в ее годы, — пробормотал Дин, скидывая сумку на диван. В воздух тут же взметнулось облако пыли. — Да уж, ну и берлога!  
  
Возможно, сто лет назад дом и считался шиком, но сейчас представлял собой жалкое зрелище: деревянные балки на некогда белом потолке подъели термиты, широкие арки затянула паутина, позолота на рамах картин облупилась и поблекла. Но куда большее впечатление производила сама обстановка: мебель оказалась в загогулинах и изгибах, а стены — в завитушках и орнаментах. Все было белым, бежевым, светлым. У Дина зарябило в глазах от этого монотонного однообразия.  
  
Видно, что здесь старались навести порядок, но явно в спешке.  
  
— Почему не мотель? — угрюмо спросил Сэм.  
  
— Отцу предложили дом практически за бесценок.  
  
— В этой дыре даже школы нет! Мы могли хотя бы приехать к нему, а не ждать звонка!  
  
— Не сучись, Сэм, я буду тебя возить. К тому же это ненадолго, отец сказал — неделя, может, две.  
  
— Еще лучше, — съязвил Сэм и, отмахнувшись от свисающей паутины, направился в одну из комнат.  
  
Дин хмуро посмотрел ему вслед, но не стал вмешиваться. Сам остынет. Оставив сумку на диване, он решил осмотреться.  
  
Дом был большим, просторным, но большинство комнат оказалось абсолютно не пригодно для жилья, а северная часть постройки местами и обвалилась. Заброшенная загородная резиденция доживала свои последние годы. Тут даже отопление отсутствовало. Спертый, сырой воздух пах застарелой плесенью.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, у них у каждого будет своя комната.  
  
Дин заглянул к Сэму.  
  
— Разместился? — Он быстро осмотрелся: спинка кровати, прислонившись к которой сидел Сэм, была богато украшена узорами, по изголовью тянулась розовая драпировка. Дин закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
Рядом с Сэмом валялась стопка книг, и он уже перебирал их, озабоченно хмуря брови. Вопрос Дина остался без ответа.  
  
— Я за жратвой, — сообщил все же Дин. Взгляд упал на купленный в дороге журнал. — Порукоблудствуй тут немного, раз уж других альтернатив не наблюдается. Дом в полном твоем распоряжении.  
  
Не отрываясь от чтения, Сэм жестом выразил, что он думает о его советах.  
  
— И я о том же, — ухмыльнулся Дин и развернулся к выходу.  
  
Оставалась одна надежда на выпускной — ну как же, Великий День Дефлорации! — и та с переездом пропала.  
  
Ну ничего, Дин что-нибудь придумает. Тем более делать ему в этой дыре, кроме как ждать отмашки отца, было решительно нечего.  
  


***

  
Дин оказался прав: делать было нечего.  
  
Он погряз в безделье, который день валяясь на диване перед телевизором. Изображение шло помехами, из колонок раздавался треск и шипение. Смотреть это нисколько не мешало, жаль, платных каналов не имелось.  
  
Сэм с головой ушел в учебу и новую школу. Он был чем-то озабочен, какие-то там накладки с программой, и засиживался в библиотеке до глубокого вечера, запрещая приезжать за ним в школу. Дину приходилось насильно затаскивать брата в Импалу под нетерпеливыми взглядами только и ждущего как бы побыстрее свалить домой библиотекаря.  
  
— Вот поэтому у тебя и нет девчонки, — буркнул Дин, захлопывая дверь с водительской стороны и поворачивая ключи в зажигании. Сегодня ради разнообразия они покинули библиотеку до того, как стемнело.  
  
Сэм даже не обратил внимания на подначивающие слова, сосредоточенно массируя переносицу. На среднем и указательном пальцах кляксами расцветала «боевая» чернильная раскраска.  
  
— У твоего задротства вообще есть границы? — с досадой спросил Дин.  
  
Сэм все-таки повернулся к нему.  
  
— У меня нет девушки из-за того, что мы постоянно переезжаем с места на место, Дин, — невпопад ответил он.  
  
— Мне вот это нисколько не мешает.  
  
Сэм взглядом выразил все, что думает о девчонках Дина. Он выглядел совершено спокойным, вместо того, чтобы взбеситься, и вскоре вновь принялся массировать переносицу и тереть глаза.  
  
Они купили бургеры на ужин, Дин опять завалился на диван, а Сэм сел за зубрежку. Хоть не в комнате закрылся, и то хорошо.  
  
Слезливая мелодрама сменилась «Путешествиями со знаменитостями», и Дин приободрился. Он быстро сгонял в комнату Сэма и нашел необходимое.  
  
— Эй, Сэмми, зацени!  
  
Он слегка загнул страницы, чтобы скрыть голову и оставить только изображенное на развороте тело. Бумага прижалась к экрану, и непропорционально большая голова в телевизоре как бы увенчала роскошное тело. Брук Берк на экране и Брук Берк на обложке «Плэйбоя» соединились.  
  
— Веди она свои программы в таком прикиде, рейтинги бы выросли в десятки.  
  
Сэм взглянул на обложку, на ведущую, в его глазах мелькнуло было веселье, но он тут же поморщился.  
  
— Очень остроумно, Дин.  
  
— Признай, что так и есть.  
  
Кадр сменился, и Дин убрал журнал от экрана.  
  
— Сэ-э-эм?  
  
— Ладно, это было немного смешно, — признал Сэм.  
  
Дин зажал журнал подбородком, вновь скрыв голову на обложке, и, распевая, двинулся по комнате.  
  
— Я дикая штучка Брук Берк, я приду к тебе в кошмаре и сделаю его грезой, мои…  
  
— Придурок! — засмеялся Сэм. — Причем здесь кошмары?  
  
— Кошмары бывают разные, сученыш, — протянул Дин. — А худшие те, в желании которых ты себе не признаешься. — Он пошло качнул тазом. — Ну что, хочешь меня? Я знойная штучка Брук Берк, я приду к тебе в кошмаре и сделаю его грезой…  
  
— Какой же ты придурок!  
  
Дин продолжил танцевать с журналом, изображая знойную красотку. Он распевал и призывно двигал бедрами, а Сэм ржал так, что сполз с кресла. Его лицо покраснело, в глазах блестели слезы.  
  
Дин довольно улыбнулся. А то что-то его брат в последние недели был слишком обеспокоенным.  
  


***

  
Ночью Дину снилась танцующая Брук Берк в тех самых атласных трусиках с обложки, затем в ее теле появились странные очертания: на животе проступил пресс, бедра стали уже, а грудь… Дин проснулся прежде, чем картина оказалась завершенной.  
  
Он, конечно, переживал за Сэма, но о себе тоже пора подумать. Каменный стояк с утра лучше всяких слов говорил о слишком длительном воздержании.  
  
Сэм уже встал, в ванной журчала вода. Когда Дин, расправившись со своей проблемой, вышел в гостиную, брат успел полностью одеться, школьный рюкзак висел на его плече.  
  
— Я только умоюсь, — предупредил Дин.  
  
— Не надо, я на автобусе, — в какой раз отказался Сэм.  
  
Он вновь вернулся к ставшей привычной мрачной сосредоточенности, под глазами залегли тени. Небось, опять зубрил до поздней ночи.  
  
— Плохо спал? — невинно спросил Дин.  
  
— Кошмар приснился, — неохотно буркнул Сэм и мотнул головой, словно пытаясь отогнать сон.  
  
— Кошмар? — заинтересовался Дин. Свой собственный он ни за что не расскажет. — Значит, он не стал грезой?  
  
— Я ушел. — Сэм поправил рюкзак и двинулся к выходу.  
  
Быстрее бы эта школа закончилась!  
  
Дин провел день также, как и предыдущие: валяясь перед телевизором. Но к вечеру все же соскреб себя с дивана, выдраил Импалу и решил, что неплохо бы прошвырнуться по местным барам. Может, и Сэма с собой взять? Пусть приобщается к взрослой жизни.  
  
Дин глянул на часы: занятия как раз заканчивались. Идеально.  
  
Он припарковал машину возле школьного двора и принялся терпеливо ждать. Сидеть внутри было скучно, поэтому Дин облокотился о бампер и с интересом разглядывал местных школьниц. Какие зрелые пошли девчонки! Куда только Сэм смотрит?  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко спросили Дина со спины, застав врасплох.  
  
Он обернулся и встретил хмурый взгляд пристально изучающего его Сэма.  
  
— За тобой приехал, — встряхнулся Дин. — Позже не смогу забрать, хочу немного прогуляться. Как насчет присоединиться?  
  
Сэм сжал губы, со школьного двора донеслись смешки и свист. Дин удивленно приподнял брови.  
  
— Не нужно было приезжать, — еще сильнее нахмурился Сэм и открыл дверь. — Отвези меня домой.  
  
Смерив озадаченным взглядом толпу школьников, Дин все же сел в машину.  
  
— И что это было? — не спеша трогаться с места, спросил он.  
  
— Поехали.  
  
— Сэм.  
  
— Я сам разберусь, — огрызнулся Сэм. — Просто больше не приезжай за мной в школу.  
  
И не отвози. Сэм не сказал об этом, но по утрам норовил ускользнуть из дома до того, как Дин проснется. Не поздновато ли для подросткового максимализма?  
  
— Значит, не поедешь со мной? — уточнил Дин.  
  
— У меня через два дня начинаются экзамены.  
  
— С такими мозгами ты способен их сдать не напрягаясь. Из-за чего все эти расшаркивания, Сэм?  
  
Сэм только упрямее сжал зубы. Боже, неужели он еще не оставил идею с колледжем? Отец никогда не согласится, и Сэм должен был это понимать. Да и откуда у них деньги на учебу?  
  
Сэм молчал всю дорогу в их крохотный городок и, зайдя в дом, скрылся в своей комнате. Вздохнув, Дин проверил бумажник. Мелочь имелась, а играя в бильярд, он, может, и заработает немного.  
  
— Вернусь поздно, — заглянув к Сэму, предупредил Дин. Тот ничего не ответил.  
  
Дин начал раздражаться. Сколько можно ходить на цыпочках вокруг младшего и его вечных критических дней? Все проблемы от недотраха — Дин всегда это знал.  
  
Он резко шагнул в комнату, швырнул журнал Сэму на колени и вызывающе встретил его взгляд.  
  
— Подрочи, может, и получится выцедить весь яд.  
  
— Да пошел ты! — вскочил на ноги Сэм.  
  
— Как раз и собирался. А ты прими совет — кончай пэмээсить, Саманта.  
  
Дин стремительно покинул комнату и услышал, как в закрытую дверь ударился злополучный журнал.  
  
Дьявол! Дин злился. Недоссора вызвала приток адреналина и агрессивную энергию.  
  
То, что надо.  
  


***

  
Он пожалел о своих словах, паркуясь у первого же бара. Он знал, что перегнул палку, но возвращаться было глупо. Поэтому Дин заставил себя войти внутрь. Бар оказался шумным, грязным и пропахшим неискоренимым запахом пролитого алкоголя. Небольшая компания оживленно играла в бильярд на перекошенном столе, у барной стойки толпились охотники ночных приключений и любители поболтать. С первого взгляда Дина не заинтересовало ни выцветшее сукно бильярдного стола, ни предполагаемая компания, ни вялое общение. Он думал о Сэме.  
  
Брату было нелегко сейчас. Неудивительно, что ему не до девушек. Он находился как раз в таком возрасте, когда определялась судьба. И Сэм никак не мог смириться с тем, куда она его вела.  
  
Дин выпил пару бокалов пива, и стало немного веселее. Он даже попытал счастье с кием, но умыл руки сразу, как понял, что играть на кривом столе невозможно. Молодежь просто маялась дурью.  
  
Он сменил бар.  
  
Еще один.  
  
Сэм не выходил из головы.  
  
До чего же страшные в этих местах цыпочки! Даже болтавшееся в пустом желудке пиво не делало их краше.  
  
В пятом баре Дин спрятал выигранные пятьдесят баксов в карман, отсалютовал заигрывающей с ним барменше и направился к машине. Вылазка не удалась.  
  
Дом встретил темнотой, тишиной и вечным запахом сырости. Сэм, должно быть, спал. Пошатываясь, Дин подошел к его двери и тихо хмыкнул. Через щель лилась полоска тусклого света.  
  
Опять учится.  
  
Значит, он просто заглянет и, возможно, извинится. Дин знал, что бы неправ.  
  
Дверь, тихо скрипнув, приоткрылась, и он качнулся внутрь. И тут же замер.  
  
Сэм не учился.  
  
Кровь бросилась в лицо. Вместо того чтобы отшатнуться, Дин завороженно наблюдал за тем, как привставший на коленях Сэм резко двигал рукой в паху. От двери Дин видел только изредка мелькающую головку члена и бедро. Отбрасываемая телом тень дрожала на постели рядом с откинутым журналом. Сэм шумно дышал, коротко всхлипывал и, кажется, уже дошел до той стадии, когда ничего вокруг не замечаешь. Он срывался с ритма, подаваясь навстречу руке, голова была низко опущена, волосы заслоняли лицо и не позволяли прочитать его выражение лица.  
  
Неожиданно Сэм запрокинул голову и тихо вскрикнул. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены.  
  
Отмерев, Дин отшатнулся назад и поспешно прикрыл дверь. Руки подрагивали, лицо пылало, а где-то внутри сворачивалось предательское возбуждение. Стыду алкоголь места не оставил. У Дина закружилась голова.  
  
Насмешкой на краю опьяневшего сознания пронеслась мысль, что Сэм все-таки последовал его совету.  
  
Только вот Дин не знал, что теперь с этим знанием делать.  
  


***

  
Дин так и не извинился.  
  
Ночью ему снилось черт знает что, утром он открыл глаза вместе с тихими звуками шагов за дверью, но предпочел трусливо притвориться спящим. Облегченно вздохнуть получилось, лишь когда автобус увез брата в школу.  
  
Неловко вчера вышло.  
  
Поздним вечером Дин забрал Сэма из библиотеки и не стал спорить, когда тот закрылся у себя в комнате. Начались экзамены, и Сэму точно не было дела до того, смотрит ему брат в глаза или нет.  
  
Лишь сдав первый экзамен, Сэм немного упокоился.  
  
Необычные сны продолжались, поэтому Дин решил, что достаточно бездельничать. Весь остаток дня он возился с Импалой.  
  
Зазвонил телефон. Вытерев руки от машинного масла, Дин ответил на звонок.  
  
— Как у вас дела, Дин?  
  
— Пап?  
  
Это было впервые с их приезда в Нью-Джерси, как позвонил отец.  
  
— Все хорошо, — тут же спохватился Дин, вспомнив, что ему задан вопрос. — Тебе нужна моя помощь? Ты нашел их?  
  
— Нет, — рассеянно отозвался отец и тут же поправился: — Да. Я уже закончил с делом. Я еду в Иллинойс, похоже, там что-то есть. Хочу, чтобы вы последовали за мной. Соберите вещи и…  
  
— У Сэма уже экзамены, пап!  
  
Отец замолк, раздумывая, а может, и не веря, что старший сын его перебил.  
  
— Дай ему пару недель, — взмолился Дин. — Мы не можем опять сдергивать его с места!  
  
Какое-то время в трубке была тишина.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — наконец согласился отец. — Ты прав. Я позвоню, если понадобится твоя помощь.  
  
Больше ничего не удалось спросить, в трубке раздали гудки.  
  
— Черт! — выругался Дин и расстроенно взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Сэм стоял на крыльце, внимательно его разглядывая.  
  
Дин убрал руку от головы.  
  
— Отец звонил, он закончил дело, — ответил он, размышляя, что еще можно сказать. — Пока мы остаемся здесь.  
  
Сэм смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но не стал ничего уточнять.  
  
— Ты не видел мои конспекты по государственному устройству? — вместо этого спросил он.  
  
Дин захлопнул капот, вновь вытер руки о тряпку и пожал плечами.  
  
— Тут их нет. Может, в школе оставил?  
  
— У меня завтра экзамен, я не мог оставить их в школе.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, я ничего не видел. — Дин обошел машину и направился в дом. — Что будем на ужин: пиццу или разморозим ту лазанью, что завезла вчера мисс Марино?  
  
— Все равно. Ты точно их не брал? — Сэм казался расстроенным.  
  
Дин отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
— Помочь тебе с поисками? — предложил он  
  
— Не надо, — вздохнул Сэм.  
  
Дин пожал плечами.  
  
Лень победила, и он предпочел разогреть лазанью, чем выезжать за пиццей — доставки в этой дыре не было. Городок, как и дом, начинал действовать на нервы. Как только Сэм сдаст экзамены, они отсюда свалят. В Атлантик-Сити, к примеру. Почему бы и нет? Сэм заслужил, а уж Дин тем более.  
  
Дин разложил лазанью по тарелкам и, перехватив кусок, одобрительно покивал. На вкус стряпня мисс Марино оказалась куда лучше, чем на вид.  
  
— Сэм, ужин! — крикнул он, с тарелкой усаживаясь перед телевизором. Как раз начинались «Путешествиями со знаменитостями». В последнее время Дин успел пристраститься к этой передаче.  
  
Сэм появился в гостиной и неожиданно встал между диваном и телевизором, загородив экран. В руках он держал толстую тетрадь. Дин поднял взгляд выше. Сэм хмурился и зло кривил губы.  
  
— Считаешь, это смешно?  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Прекращай разыгрывать невинность, Дин, — агрессивно отрезал брат.  
  
Дин приподнялся, отставил лазанью в сторону и внимательнее посмотрел на Сэма. Похоже, назревала очередная ссора. Что-то зачастили они в последнее время.  
  
— Сэм, я правда не знаю, о чем ты, — спокойно произнес он. Сэм назойливо маячил перед телевизором и закрывал экран.  
  
— Конспекты! — Как бы в подтверждение слов Сэм тряхнул тетрадью. — Они были у тебя в комнате!  
  
— Откуда?! — изумился Дин.  
  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
  
— Да не брал я их!  
  
— А кто же тогда?!  
  
— А я откуда знаю? В твоем зомби-режиме ботана ты мог и сам по ошибке их занести!  
  
— Я этого не делал!  
  
— Неужели? — Дин сложил руку на груди, раздраженно смотря на брата. — Я тоже этого не делал. Какой вывод?  
  
Стоило произнести последние слова, как раздражение слово сдуло ветром. Выморозило. Они оба знали, какой мог быть вывод.  
  
Агрессивность Сэма тоже улетучилась.  
  
Когда два охотника приходят к одному и тому же выводу, это что-то да значит.  
  
— Тут нет ничего, — на всякий случай заметил Дин. — Я еще в первый день обошел с ЭМП все комнаты. На подоконниках соль и ловушки, никто сюда не войдет.  
  
— Мне… снятся странные сны в последнее время, — неохотно признал Сэм.  
  
— Сны? — подозрительно переспросил Дин. Во рту пересохло. — Какого рода сны?  
  
— Всякого, — неопределенно отозвался Сэм.  
  
Дину вот тоже снились сны. Всякие.  
  
Они перерыли весь дом, заново прошлись с ЭМП, окропили святой водой углы, засыпали соль даже в трещины и нарисовали все известные защитные символы, но так ничего не нашли. Пусто.  
  
Дом был пуст и абсолютно несверхъестественен.  
  
— Может, это все же я взял твои конспекты? — неуверенно предположил Дин.  
  
— Тут что-то есть, — упрямо возразил Сэм, казалось, забывший, что у него сейчас экзамены. — И я найду что.  
  


***

  
Если в доме что-то и было, им оно не мешало. Но сны продолжались. То Дину снилась Брук Берк, то он сам в ее красных трусиках, то Сэм, почему-то кончающий прямо на атласное белье. Иногда на краю сновидения присутствовал низкий черноволосый мужчина. Он оттирался рядом с Дином, невидимые руки оглаживали спину, массировали плечи, чужое дыхание щекотало затылок и вызывало дрожь неприятия.  
  
Однажды утром Дин проснулся и обнаружил легкий синяк там, где ночью губами в него впивалась Брук Берк.  
  
Это начинало по-настоящему нервировать. Дин уже подумывал сжечь журнал.  
  
Сэм тоже выглядел встревоженным. И в какие-то веки не учебой. Чтобы ему ни снилось, взгляд он по утрам прятал и после очередного экзамена надолго задерживался в библиотеке. Ради разнообразия тоже не для учебы. В отличие от Дина он нисколько не сомневался в присутствии в их временном жилище третьего обитателя.  
  
Дин готов был списать все на беспокойство последних дней, если бы на теле не продолжали появляться новые отметины. Он не мог собрать столько углов и не запомнить этого. К тому же эти синяки слишком походили на _определенные_ синяки. Засосы на себе Дин не любил.  
  
Хорошей новостью стало то, что Сэм наконец-то забил на учебу и загоны с «не отвози и не приезжай за мной в школу» прекратились.  
  
Оставался последний экзамен.  
  


***

  
— Я знаю, что это, — торжественно объявил Сэм, бросая перед Дином распечатку. — Лауру! Итальянский домовой.  
  
— Итальянский домовой? — Дин оторвался от телевизора. — Мы в Америке, чувак.  
  
— Этот дом построен в традиционном итальянском стиле, процент итальянских эмигрантов в Нью-Джерси приближен к двадцати, а мисс Марино наполовину итальянка. Я уточнил, этот дом принадлежал ее бабке и деду, перебравшимся в Америку в двадцатые годы, когда…  
  
— О, значит, сицилийская мафия?  
  
— Дин!  
  
Дин склонился над вырезкой и прочел короткую заметку.  
  
— Здесь сказано, что лауру по ночам соблазняет женщин и, если те отвечают отказом, насылает кошмары. Я еще могу понять, почему он за девчонку принял тебя, Саманта. Но при чем здесь я?  
  
— Это единственное, что тебя волнует?  
  
— Он пытался меня лапать, чувак! Естественно, меня это волнует! — Дин откинул распечатку. — Ты нашел способ, как от него избавиться?  
  
— Нет, — со вздохом признал Сэм. — Домовые стражи дома. Считается, что они безобидны и, наоборот, помогают хозяевам.  
  
Дин осмотрел комнату.  
  
— Эй ты, карлик озабоченный, придешь ко мне еще раз, и я тебе все хозяйство поотрываю! Я тебе не баба!  
  
— Дин!  
  
Свет в комнате мигнул, лампочка затрещала. Пожалуй, Дин поступил необдуманно.  
  
— Как думаешь, он хорошо понимает по-английски? — неуверенно улыбнувшись, с надеждой спросил он Сэма.  
  
Брат смерил его раздраженным взглядом.  
  


***

  
Английский домовой понимал.  
  
До рассвета Дин просыпался десятки раз, эротические кошмары сменились настоящими. Его душили, четвертовали, обезглавливали и расстреливали, он тонул в воде и горел в огне. Умерев в одиннадцатый раз за ночь, Дин сполз с кровати, забрался в душ и долго стоял под ледяными струями.  
  
Два дня. Два дня, и они отсюда сваливают. Собственно, Дин уже подумывал о мотеле. Не злись он так сильно и не будь оскорблен намеками домового на его пол, он бы так и поступил. Проигрывать не хотелось. Подумаешь, кошмары. Дин в жизни и похуже видел.  
  
Сэм сонно зашел ванну, и Дин вылез наконец из душа. С мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а затем Дин обернулся полотенцем и повернулся спиной.  
  
— Это что, ожоги? — неожиданно спросил Сэм.  
  
Стараясь как можно тише клацать зубами — и с чего он решил, что холодный душ поможет? — Дин не сразу уловил смысл слов. А затем Сэм сам коснулся его спины. Дин зашипел и резко повернулся — плечо жгло.  
  
Опять образовалась пауза. Дин вспомнил последний сон — языки пламени, лизавшие кожу, — и сглотнул. В горле было сухо.  
  
— Это _он_ сделал? — тихо cпросил Сэм.  
  
— Умывайся, я отвезу тебя в библиотеку, — коротко сказал Дин.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Живо, Сэм.  
  
Сэм не стал спорить.  
  


***

  
Неужели ублюдок мог переносить кошмар в реальность? Не в полную силу, иначе Дин был бы уже мертв, но все-таки… Это меняло дело. Он мог навредить людям. А то, что вредит людям, по их части.  
  
— Я хочу прищучить урода, — сообщил Дин Сэму, забирая того из библиотеки. Он целый день не появлялся дома да и не горел желанием туда возвращаться.  
  
— Я нашел сказания на итальянском. Пришлось потратить время, чтобы их перевести.  
  
И это вместо того, чтобы готовиться к экзамену! Да, а Сэма серьезно взволновал этот ожег.  
  
— Ты выяснил, почему он к нам привязался?  
  
— Какая разница, Дин? — поморщился Сэм. — Может, он свихнулся. Он столько лет прожил один. А ты еще постоянно называешь меня Самантой.  
  
— А я?  
  
Сэм смерил его неприязненным взглядом.  
  
— А ты назвал себя Брук Берк и изображал порнозвезду, танцуя с журналом.  
  
Что-то в этом было. Ведь именно в ту ночь Дину приснился первый кошмар. Как он тогда сказал?  
  
— Ты же сам с этого ржал, — буркнул Дин.  
  
— Я не нашел, как можно от него избавиться, но обнаружил обряд-приглашение домового в новый дом, — продолжил Сэм, перебирая распечатки на итальянском с короткими пометками. — Мы дадим ему понять, что тут больше никто не живет, а нового дома не предложим. Тогда он, вероятно, исчезнет. Может, не сразу, но сил у него точно станет меньше.  
  
Дин нахмурился.  
  
— Это лучше, чем ничего, — согласился он. — Давай быстро с этим разберемся и заберем вещи. Я больше ни одной ночи не останусь в этом доме и тебе не позволю. Поедем в мотель.  
  
— Не выйдет, Дин. Обряд требует того, чтобы последняя ночь была проведена вместе с домовым.  
  
Час от часу не легче.  
  
— Что там нужно делать? — признал поражение Дин.  
  


***

  
Приготовления оказались нехитрыми. Мешок и немного еды в нем, в углу веник — символ того, что жильцы покидают этот дом. Мешок они так и не завяжут, но домовой об этом не знал.  
  
Спать Дин отправился неохотно. И действительно, стоило ему сомкнуть глаза, как пришел лауру. Дин понял это скорее интуитивно: по ощущению присутствия, затягивающей дремоте и тяжести на веках, когда невозможно открыть глаза.  
  
Кажется, домовой раскаивался из-за вчерашних кошмаров и был тронут предложением переезда. Все началось как обычно. Вот перед Дином выплясывает красотка Брук Берк, и вот она начинает меняться. Его касались, затягивали в игру. Мягко, ненавязчиво, как бы извиняясь.  
  
Дина мутило, но напряжение скручивалось в теле. Брук Берк скользила по его телу, мягко целовала в губы, тяжелые груди приятно ложись в ладони, а потом под ним оказывалось мальчишеское тело. Лауру уже не маячил на границе, а был рядом, Дин чувствовал его и его прикосновения. С ног до головы пробрал озноб.  
  
Ублюдок не мог его принудить!  
  
Дин заставил себя открыть глаза и, кажется, впервые четко увидел домового. Это оказался невысокий мужик в бархатном халате, пояс которого вот-вот грозил развязаться. Он с желанием и даже с жаждой смотрел на Дина, но не смел его коснуться по-настоящему. Дину стало жутко.  
  
— Нет, — четко произнес он. — Нет, ты меня не тронешь.  
  
Навязчивое возбуждение стало сильнее. У Дина встало, и так хотелось, чтобы Брук Берк обвила узкую ладонь вокруг его члена.  
  
На лице домового мелькнуло торжество, и Дин усилием воли удержал глаза открытыми.  
  
— Я. Тебе. Отказываю, — по словам вытолкнул он из горла нужную фразу.  
  
Темные глаза лауру вспыхнули злобой. Он отошел к грани — к двери? — и, бросив на Дина еще один злой мстительный взгляд, скрылся за ней.  
  
Пронзенный догадкой, Дин подскочил с места.  
  
— Не смей его трогать, сукин сын!  
  
Он бросился вслед за домовым, ударился о дверь, вывалился в коридор и впечатался в дверь Сэма. Ручка не поддавался, а в комнате что-то происходило.  
  
— Только тронь его, ублюдок! — заорал Дин. — Сэм!  
  
Раздался грохот, что-то перевернулось и затихло. Тишина показалась еще более зловещей, чем шум до нее.  
  
— Откажи ему, Сэм! Чтобы он тебе не показывал, откажи ему!  
  
Дин бесполезно дергал ручку. Казалось бы, забытый страх за младшего брата морозил кровь. Тогда Дин тоже оставил Сэма одного, и тогда тот тоже спал.  
  
Дверь наконец поддалась, и Дин влетел внутрь. Сэм лежал лицом в подушку, светильник валялся на полу, но не погас, домового нигде не было видно.  
  
— Сэм?  
  
Никто не ответил.  
  
— Сэм?! — не в силах скрыть панику, повторно окликнул Дин.  
  
Сэм на кровати тихо застонал, и внезапно Дина прошибла острая волна возбуждения. Вся комната пропиталась насыщенным мускусом.  
  
— Дин, я… — Слова прервались очередным стоном. Сэм согнулся, и позвоночник точками проступил на спине, крылья лопаток отбросили глубокие тени. Он же без одежды!  
  
Дин и сам оказался в одних штанах и не помнил, когда снял рубашку.  
  
— Сэм, что с тобой?  
  
Дин подлетел к кровати и тряхнул брата. Сэм застонал, а затем принялся отталкивать его руки, как будто они обжигали.  
  
— Это же сон, Дин? Я вижу сон?!  
  
Дин растерялся. От реальности действительно осталось немного. Кошмар? Комната душила тяжелым возбуждением, а короткие прикосновения кожи к коже опаляли оголенные нервы. У Дина стояло, а Сэм, согнувшись в три погибели, скрывал он него собственный, такой же крепкий стояк.  
  
На мгновение лауру показался в углу: злой, торжествующий и словно истекающий ядовитой завистью.  
  
— Что ты с нами сделал?!  
  
Губы домового шевельнулись, но Дин не понял слов. Итальянский.  
  
Сэм рядом взвыл, и Дин обхватил его за плечи. А потом был просто не в силах отпустить. Сэм прижал к нему, потерся задом, и кровь ударила Дину в голову. Он вспомнил, как сколько-то дней назад Сэм дрочил на этой кровати. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены в момент оргазма.  
  
У Дина пересохло в горле, опустело в голове, а кровь уже вся схлынула туда, вниз, к каменному члену. Сэм извернулся, приподнялся. Зрачки почти полностью заполнили радужку, когда он взглянул на Дина.  
  
— Дин…  
  
Это действительно был кошмар. Дин не мог остановиться. Не хотел.  
  
Он поцеловал Сэма, прежде чем понял, что делает, и не знал, кто из них сделал следующий шаг. Сэм был горячим, гибким — совсем как то стройное тело в его снах — и жадным. Он обвил его длинным конечностями и крепко прижал к себе.  
  
Невозможно. Невозможно было отказаться от лауру, однако Дин это сумел. Но отказаться от Сэма он никогда не мог.  
  
И не хотел.  
  


***

  
Дин проснулся в своей кровати. Майка перекрутилось, и ворот душил. Одернув ее, Дин сел и вздрогнул, когда заломило тело. Воспоминания о вчерашней ночи мгновенно возникли перед глазами.  
  
Как он… Как Сэм взял…  
  
Дин тихо выругался и поднялся. Взгляд заметался по комнате, пытаясь определить, что из вчерашнего было сном, а что реальностью. Спал ли он все это время в своей постели?  
  
Неуверенно потоптавшись на месте, Дин все же вышел из комнаты. Сэм или еще не проснулся, или не торопился выходить. Дин двинулся в ванную. Дверь открылась прежде, чем он взялся за ручку, и навстречу ему шагнул Сэм.  
  
Они столкнулись взглядами и как будто обожглись. Дин заметил выглядывающий из-под накинутого на шею брата полотенца засос. Он _помнил_ , как его там оставил. Сэм поправил полотенце и отвел взгляд.  
  
— У меня экзамен в десять, — хрипло напомнил он.  
  
Дин вздрогнул.  
  
— Да, конечно, — отмер он. — Я только почищу зубы и возьму сумку. Не хочу сюда возвращаться.  
  
Когда Дин закончил, Сэма в доме уже не было. Дин забрал вещи и на мгновение остановился в гостиной. В углу лежал так и не завязанный мешок.  
  
Дин покопался в сумке и достал злополучный журнал.  
  
— Развлекайся, — бросил он его на пол. — Пока не сдохнешь.  
  
Страницы зашелестели и успокоились. Дин покинул дом.  
  


***

  
Сон или не сон? Дин никак не мог понять. И если это был сон, видел ли Сэм то же самое или что-то свое? А если они разделили общий сон, то можно ли сказать, что все произошло не в действительности?  
  
Дин ждал Сэма с экзамена и бессмысленно гнал от себя навязчивые вопросы. На глаза попался край листа, завалившегося под пассажирское сиденье. Распечатки. Сложно поверить, что Сэм принес их только вчера. Нагнувшись, Дин поднял лист. Это оказалась заметка на итальянском, поверх которой летящим почерком Сэма виднелись краткие пометки.  
  
Взгляд упал на подчеркнутые слова: peggior incubo. «Худший кошмар» гласила сделанная рукой Сэма приписка.  
  
То, что произнес лауру, а Дин не смог разобрать.  
  
Худший кошмар.  
  
Значит, все-таки сон?  
  
Дин изучил листок и перевернул. Написанное на обратной стороне заставило его похолодеть. Это были его собственные слова, немного переиначенные: «А худший кошмар тот, в желании которого ты боишься признаться сам себе».  
  
Дин выронил листок и поспешно запихал его обратно под сиденье. В дверях школы показался Сэм.  
  
И что-то Дин не хотел теперь размышлять, был ли его брат все еще девственником или нет.  



End file.
